Currently available communications facilities include voice communication, electronic mail communication, facsimile communication and video communication. These communications facilities are augmented by storage and retrieval facilities such as voice mail facilities, bulletin board services and the like. These various communications facilities have largely been operated on independent platforms, interconnected into private networks, and through independent and disparate channels of communication.
While local area network (LAN) based mail systems such as cc: Mail or large private electronic mail providers such as MCI Mail have facilitated some networking capability in electronic mail content, other communications facilities such as voice messaging and facsimile transmissions are largely localized facilities. For example, typical messaging systems are constrained within a single organization such as a company or at the broadest within a single local exchange carrier facility. In light of the largely local nature of messaging facilities and the incompatibility of proprietary messaging protocols, there has been little effort to supply large scale integrated network functionality to these communications services. In addition, most of these facilities are limited to a single media such as only voice, only electronic mail, or only facsimile transmissions.
Additionally, in particular, voice messaging systems have not provided large scale integrated network functionality due to the following limitations:
1) Their terminal equipment is usually a telephone, which can only communicate with audio signaling such as Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) signals.
2) The methods of addressing are frequently short, fixed length numerical addresses and currently deployed numbering schemes.
3) Messages are typically large, spanning several minutes of digitized analog audio signals.
4) Identity confirmation of the sender or recipient must be a spoken identification such as a mailbox number or a name.
5) Directory type functions such as lookup can not be done with ASCII type inputs but again are restricted to DTMF inputs.
6) Communications protocols associated with voice messaging systems do not provide the facilities necessary to request or specify special services such as media translation, subject matter identification and routing, and the like.
A further complication in the growth of existing messaging systems and networks is the parallel increase in the complexity of managing the directory and addressing information associated with the network. Existing directory facilities are usually limited to a single system or, at most, a single organization. It is difficult, if not impossible with current systems, to acquire and use effectively directory information from other facilities as the integrated system increases in complexity as other facilities are added to the network. These large scale directories are more complicated to deal with in voice messaging systems due to the fact that any functionality, such as retrieval or lookup, provided to the user is restricted to DTMF inputs.
The isolated nature of present messaging systems provides for little standardization that may be used to effect the communications between disparate systems that must occur for effective networking of systems. As such, even messaging systems that are working in the same media, for example, two voice messaging systems, may be incapable of transferring information and messages between the systems due to the differences in the protocols used by the systems to process and transfer messages.
The management of message traffic in a networked environment creates additional concerns. As a message passes out of the control of a local messaging system and into the network, the responsibility for routing and delivery of the message must also pass to the network. This responsibility creates a need for a network with significant message tracking and management capabilities. The complexity of this management task grows enormously as the size of the network increases. This complexity further increases with voice messaging systems due to the addressing being numerical, and limited in size most often to the sender/recipient's phone number or some other local private numbering plan, and to the size of the addressing fields in any of the local networking protocols.
Further complications result from the desire for parties owning individual messaging systems to network those systems. Current messaging systems can employ convenient short form addressing among the members of the entity that use the voice messaging system. However, the short form addresses are problematic in a large shared network such as that in this invention because they do not provide globally unique addressing for all members of the widely-networked community.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an integrated communications system which supplies network-based voice and multimedia communication facilities, and further supplies the ability to network messaging systems which use a variety of disparate private addressing schemes.